It's Complicated
by QueenofLove21
Summary: Rose has been reunited with her father who moves to America so she could continue to live with her friends. Life is going good for her, she has great friends, attends an elite boarding school, and has a supportive father now. Then, she meets Dimitri. It just becomes complicated. ALL HUMAN Rose&Dimitri Lissa
1. Chapter 1

"Rose," My father called for me from downstairs. I had just finished facetiming my best friend, Lissa, who was still living in America. "Can you please come downstairs?"

I grumbled as I got myself off my bed and walked downstairs. It was still weird living in a house this large. I was not used to it at all.

You see growing up it was just my mother and I. Correction, it was just me. My mother was a very famous and well-respected FBI agent. She spent most of her time traveling the country helping out police solve crimes. So, she sent me to St. Vladimir's Academy in San Francisco, California. It was one of the top elite school's in all of the country. Almost everyone that went there went to an Ivy League school, even if they didn't have the grades, just because of the status they had.

With a single mother, we never had a lot of money, so we would never have been able to afford my tuition. But, my mother solved a major, nation-wide case for them. Girls were going missing and were brutally murdered from St. Vladimir's. Once my mother was on the case, it was solved within a week. So, to repay my mother, they allowed me to attend the school for free. It's still their gratitude to my mother that they haven't expelled me despite all the trouble I give them.

I would spend almost all of the year there at the school until I met Lissa Dragomir, who quickly became my best friend. Then, she started allowing me to come home with her and her family quickly adopted me into their family.

But, it was two years ago that I found about my estranged father, Abe Mazur, who I grew up knowing nothing of. He said that he has been searching for me for years and finally, my mother told him about me. So he reached out and took me in. The only thing about him was that he was filthy rich, and he lived in Turkey. So, both him and my mother agreed that I would spend my breaks with him in Istanbul with him.

He ended up giving me a bank account that seemed endless, and trust me; I've tried to reach it. Thankfully though, they have allowed me to stay at St. Vladimir's.

When I first learned about my father, I learned a lot more things about his life. Before he met my mother, he had a previous marriage and had my two elder siblings, Adrian and Sonya. Then about six years ago, his girlfriend had Logan and then 2 years later had Chloe before she just left leaving my father with 2 little children.

So here I was, just starting my summer break in my father's house in Istanbul. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where my father, Adrian, Sonya, Logan, and Chloe sat at the island.

"Whoa, is this an intervention?" I asked as I went to the cupboard and got out some of the donuts that Carol, our housekeeper, got this morning. I stuffed my face with one while everyone just laughed.

"No Rose," My father said with a chuckle as I showed Logan my chewed up donut and he squealed in disgust but laughing non-the less. "There is going to be a…little change." He said as he tried to figure out his words.

"This is never good." I said with an eye roll. I took a swig of water before he continued.

"I understand that this whole life change hasn't been easy on you. Especially to be in a different country as it is." I was confused on what he was trying to say. I was trying to make this whole thing work. "The business here is doing extremely well and I feel that Sonya is more then capable of running it here. That was why I have decided that we were going to move to San Francisco where my headquarters for my North American business is located. This will allow for you to be a little bit closer to your friends."

I stood there in shock. I cannot believe he is willing to move everything for me. This was unreal.

"Old man, are you serious?" This was the best news I think I have ever received.

"Yes." I couldn't help but run over to him and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Not a problem kiz." He said back. "I already have the house bought. We are going to fly over in 3 days. So there are going to be people in and out of this house packing up some stuff."

I couldn't believe this was so soon! I thanked him again before running up to my room and quickly facetiming Liss again. She is going to be so excited.

After a few rings she eventually picked up, as she was finishing up getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Christian.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She seemed worried.

"I'M MOVING TO SAN FRANCISCO!" I yelled. It took her a second before she was squealing. She, as well as all of our friends, lived in San Francisco, so this was amazing news for us.

"When?" She was all but jumping up and down.

"Three days!" I don't think she could look any happier. We both talked excitingly about how we weren't going to tell the rest of the gang but I will just show up one day. The next three days couldn't come faster.

[Break]

Today was the day! Our flight was leaving early this morning. I am far from a morning person, but today I was. I just wanted to get on this plane and get going.

It was decided that everyone was coming to San Francisco except Sonya. Since she was eldest, and the most responsible, it was decided that she would run the company here in Turkey. It was also easier because her life was here in Turkey, not in America.

Adrian wanted to come because he said he liked adventures and wanted to live in America. Logan was going to attend St. Vladimir's in the fall as a first grader. Chloe was of course coming as well.

My room was entirely packed up except for the outfit that I was going to wear today, which was just a pair of shorts, a tank top, and some sandals. Once I was changed, I took one last look of the room that I actually grown accustomed to. But I was never going to fit in here. America and San Francisco was where I belonged.

The room next to me was Chloe's. Carol was trying to get her out of bed, but was failing. Chloe and I were defiantly related because we both weren't morning people. I walked into her room and told Carol I'll get Chloe.

"Let's go Chlo." I said to her rubbing her back but she just grumbled and rolled over. "Okay, you left me no choice." I quickly grabbed her blanket and ripped it from her, but she was able to grab a corner of it and pull back. For a four year old, she was strong, but I ended up winning. She sat up giving me the death glare with attitude. Yup, she's my sister. I picked her up and helped her get dressed. I realized that she was still half asleep so I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Abe, Adrian, Logan, and Sonya were already up waiting for us. "Always late kiz." Abe joked.

"Hey, blame it on this girl." I said nodding my head to a sleeping Chloe.

"Well, the jet is waiting for us, so let's head out." Abe said picking up a briefcase and walking out the door. We all said goodbye to Carol since she was going to stay here with her family.

We all piled into the limo. Chloe decided she was going to remain on my lap and sleep. It was only a few minute drive till we got to the airstrip. Abe's plane was already waiting for us and the pilot was standing outside.

After they loaded up the plane and we were all settled on the plane, it finally took off. I could barely contain myself, and it was a long 16-hour flight. After several hours, Chloe eventually woke up and I agreed to play games with her since there was nothing else to do. Abe was on his laptop doing work while Adrian just drank away.

Several games later, I decided that I would try and sleep the rest of the plane ride. And that was the best decision. The next thing I knew, Abe was waking me up telling me that we were about to land.

Lissa said that she was going to meet me at the airport so I was basically bouncing in my seat. It seemed like it was forever until the plane touched down and we were allowed to get out. It was so nice to be able to get some fresh air, but I quickly forgot about that when I saw Lissa standing by a car with her brother Andre standing next to her. I ran towards Lissa as she ran towards me and we hugged like it was the last time we saw each other

"I've missed you Rose!" She said. We broke apart and I went to hug Andre. Before I knew that I had 2 brothers, he was the closest thing to a brother I had. He literally went and punched a kid after he found out that he was just using me. I knew that this kid had my back and I missed him, especially when he was away at Yale.

"Nice to have to you back Rosie." He said then laughed when I punched his arm. My family walked up behind me and I knew that I had to introduce them.

"Lissa, Andre," I said. "This is my father, Abe Mazur, my brother Adrian Ivashkov-Mazur, Logan Voda-Mazur, and Chloe Voda-Mazur. Guys, this is Lissa and Andre Dragomir." They all shook hands and Chloe stayed behind Adrian because she was too shy.

"Any friends of Rose is welcomed in our home." Abe said as he motioned towards the car. Andre decided that he was going to go home and Lissa was going to come over so we could catch up and that she could help me unpack.

We drove for about 30 minutes before we pulled up in a gated and expensive looking neighborhood. It was like the one that Lissa lived in with all the wealthy people. The driver winded through the neighborhood and I was in awe. The houses were huge and luxurious. Then I rolled my eyes at Abe. Of course he would get a shiny house. That's who he is.

The house we pulled up was beautiful and huge. It was surrounded by woods and had one of the biggest front doors ever. The driver pulled up to the front and the door was opened by a middle age woman. The first thing that you saw in the house was the huge chandelier that sparkled and then the huge staircase.

"Hello," The woman said to us after she closed the door. "I'm Oksana, the housekeeper and this is my husband Mark, he maintains the grounds." I didn't pay much attention to her; I just kept looking around this massive home. It was bigger then Lissa's and was twice the size of the house in Istanbul.

"Hello, I'm Abe Mazur, these are my sons Adrian and Logan and my daughters Rose and Chloe. This is Lissa, Rose's friend." Abe said as he shook each of their hands.

"Mr. Mazur, if you would follow me, I can show you the grounds." Mark said and Abe agreed following him somewhere.

"I can show you all to your rooms so you can get settled in." Oksana said to the rest of us. We walked up the large stairs to the upstairs. "This will be Mr. Adrian and Mr. Logan's wing." Oh goodness gracious, they have their own wing of the house!

We just stood there as she walked them down the hall and showed them to their own rooms. Then she walked back and showed us to our rooms. "This will be Miss. Rose and Miss. Chloe's wing." She showed me my room first. We came to a set of double doors and when she opened them, my mouth dropped the ground.

When you walked in, the whole back wall was basically made out of glass. In the middle of the wall was a glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked our pool and the San Francisco Bay. The view was amazing. Then on the left side of the room was a huge four-poster bed with so many pillows I could probably drown in. There were some couches and large screen television. Adjacent to the room was a walk in closet that was about the size of a typical living room. Next to the closet was a huge private bath. There was a large glass shower, a Jacuzzi tub, a mirror that took up a whole wall and two sinks. It was one of the nicest bathrooms I've seen. It sure did beat the ones at school.

Oksana walked out to show Chloe her room and I just stood in the middle of the room in shock. Even Lissa seemed impressed.

"Rose, this is amazing." She said in awe. All I could do was nod my head.

"Abe has really lost his mind." I whispered. "Do you think every room is like this?" She just nodded her head as she walked out on the balcony. "Sure does beat the dorms."

She just laughed as she walked in and helped me unpack. "Tomorrow, we need to go shopping to start filling up that closet!"

"That would require me to bankrupt Abe. Have you seen the size of that thing?"

We spent the rest of the night laughing and catching up before making plans to surprise the rest of the gang tomorrow with my move.

[Break]

As I was getting ready the next day, I realized how much I hated jet lag, but knowing that I would get to see my friends made it worth it. When I first started going to St. Vladimir's in kindergarten, I quickly made friends with all of them.

Eddie Castile was one of my closest guy friends. He had sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes and was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. We spent a lot of time working out together and he was like another brother to me. Mason Ashford was another one of my best friends. He had red hair with deep blue eyes and joined me in a lot of the pranks that I did. I wouldn't say that Christian Ozera was one of my best friends, but he was dating Lissa so I guess I had to accept him. We were always being sarcastic with each other and making fun of the other. Sydney was another one of our really good friends. She has blonde hair with almost gold looking eyes; she was an amazing and loyal friend to us since she started attending St. Vladimir's in 9th grade.

Lissa and I had just finished getting ready when we headed downstairs. We took a tour of the house last night and I thought at one point that I would get lost. Oksana was in the kitchen ready to make some food.

"Oh good, you're up Miss. Rose, Miss. Lissa." She said when she saw me. "I already made your father some breakfast and the rest are still sleeping. What would you like for breakfast?" Boy, was she in for a treat when she will realize my endless stomach.

"Could I have some eggs, bacon, and toast?" She just nodded her head and turned to Lissa. "I'll just have a yogurt and fruit please." Oksana nodded her head and went right to work. She quickly had orange juice and water in front of us as she started the eggs and bacon. While those were going she got a bowl of yogurt and pulled out bowls of fresh fruit. She handed those to Lissa as she put my food in front of me. Luckily she made enough food for 3 more people, thinking that Adrian, Logan, and Chloe would join us. Boy her eyes went wide when I ate all of their food as well.

"Oksana, just to warn you," Lissa said with a small giggle. "This girl has an endless stomach. She will eat the same amount as two boys put together." I just rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement.

"I'll know for next time Miss. Rose." She said with a laugh. "Is there anything else that I can get for you two?"

"No thank you Oksana." I said with a smile. "Do you know where Abe is at?"

"He went to his office Miss. Rose." I thanked her again before heading towards that way. When I reached there, I opened the doors and saw him standing in front of the large windows overlooking the water while talking on the phone. He turned around when he saw us standing there and motioned that he would be a minute.

Lissa and I saw down in the leather seats that were in front of his desk. After a few minutes, Abe hung up the phone and sat down at his desk.

"What can I do for you kiz?" He asked me leaning back in his chair.

"Lissa and I were going to meet up with some friends. Is there a way we could borrow the car?" I didn't know if we owned a car here or if we were renting a car.

"I actually bought you a car for you to have." I started to shake my head. Growing up, I couldn't even dream of living in a house like this or even living like this. I was raised dirt poor. This is just getting too much. "Kiz, before you say anything let me say this. I have spent way too many years away from you. This is me making up for all the birthdays and Christmases that I didn't get to spend with you." Then he opened a drawer and held out some keys. "Here, at least take a look at your new car." I agreed and stood up and followed him through the halls to the garage.

There were several cars in there that I expected he bought for us. But one caught my eye. It was the only red car in there, and I loved red. I couldn't help but fall in love with it.

I was so shocked when that was the car Abe led me to. It was a red Jaguar XF. I couldn't believe it. It was so beautiful, I almost wanted to cry.

"Old man," I started in shock. "This is too much." I could probably pay for my tuition with this car.

"I won't hear it." He said as he put the keys in my hands and walked away, giving me no room to object. "Now go have fun. But be careful."

Lissa started to squeal as she went and sat in the passenger seat. "Come on Rose." She yelled. "We're going to be late." I finally shook off the shock and slid into the driver's seat. Oh my glorious, this car was heaven. I never wanted to leave.

I started up the car and started to melt. Then I slowly backed out and started to drive. It was the best car ever. Of course I sped too much, but I couldn't help myself. It was of course raining outside so we decided we were going to meet everyone up at the mall. They of course didn't know I was coming.

When we parked at the mall, we defiantly got the attention of some guys when they saw my car. I just smiled and walked in with Lissa.

We were going to meet everyone up at the center of the mall where the large fountain was. When we got there, everyone had their back to us so it made it all the better.

"Hey guys." I said like it was no big deal.

"Hey Rose," They all said then they took a double take making me laugh. "Rose!" They yelled as they all tackled me all to the ground. People were giving us weird looks but I didn't care. I missed my friends.

"Guys-can't-breath" I choked out and they all slowly got off of me.

"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in Turkey?" Eddie asked as Mason put his arm around my neck and hugged me.

I just laughed at all of them. "Yeah about that," I started. "The old man wanted to move here. So we did." I tried to make it seem like it was not big deal at all.

"Are you kidding me?" Mason asked in shock. "Just like that?"

"Yeah," I said as we started to walk around the mall. "He said last week we were moving and yesterday we just arrived."

Christian was holding hands with Lissa as they walked on the other side of me. "So how did Lissa know?"

"I told her once I knew and then she met me at the airport yesterday and slept over." We laughed for several hours and we did a lot of shopping. I think we might have filled up half of my new closet. Good thing Abe had an endless credit card. "So, Abe has this huge pool at the house. Do you guys want to come over tomorrow and help me break it in?" Once they all agreed, I gave them my address and they all left.

I put all of my bags into my car and drove to downtown San Francisco. There were a few places that I wanted to stop at before I headed home. I went to a few boutiques and got some new swimsuits and summer clothes. Then I went and got the new iPhone since I broke mine the other day. When I was walking back to my car, I smelled the most amazing smell. Chocolate donuts. That were fresh.

I turned the corner and saw a coffee shop and bakery. I walked in and saw that it was one of those cute little shops that I knew I would go to a lot. It wasn't too busy, so I was able to walk right up to the counter. "Can I have a skinny vanilla late, 2 chocolate donuts and 2 powder donuts please?" The skinny blonde girl looked at me in shock, but got my donuts non-the less.

I was eating one of the donuts while I was waiting for my coffee to be made. "Skinny vanilla late," I walked over to get my coffee and a really cute guy handed to me. So I gave him one of my big man-eater smiles and wink leaving him shocked. I gave a little laugh before turning around and leaving the bakery.

Turning the corner, I took a large bite of my donut, and then smacked right into what felt like a brick wall. I landed on the ground, my donuts flying everywhere, and thankfully my coffee missed me. It felt like it would in a movie.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed looking at my poor donuts.

"I am so sorry," Said a deep voice. "Here," The person stuck out his hand to help me up which I took. Once I stood up, I was about to go off on the guy who not only embarrassed me in front of an entire city, but also made me waste my donuts. But when I looked up into those breathtaking brown eyes, I lost my entire train of thought. "I really am so sorry." He said as he checked to make sure I was all right. "I should have seen where I was going. Are you all right?"

It took me a moment to realize he asked me a question. I snapped out of it before answering him, "Yeah, it's fine. Thanks." I was about to just turn around and leave when he grabbed my arm.

"At least let me buy you a new coffee and donuts." He said in a sincere voice. That was when I was able to take a good look at him. He looked like he was young and tall, really tall, probably around 6'7. His chin length brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and had slight stubble. He was gorgeous, almost God-like; he was very lean and muscular and was wearing what looked like a very expensive business suit.

"Okay," Was all I could say, turning around heading towards the coffee shop.

"What's your name?" He asked me as he opened the door for me.

"Rose Hathaway." I said to him, not trusting myself to say anything else. "What about you?"

"I'm Dimitri." He said with a small smile. "Dimitri Belikov."

**Hi everyone! I hope you like my new story! Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey just so some of you do not get confused, I changed the location of this story from Seattle to San Francisco. It just fits the story more. Just to warn you! Enjoy!**

Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. That was all I could think of the past couple of days. He was so amazing and I couldn't get him off of my mind. After he spilt my coffee and donuts, he bought me some new ones to replace them and even sat down and talked to me for over an hour.

I told him about my family and about my life. I learned that he moved here from Russia with his mother and sisters a few years ago. Then, the most staggering fact that I learned from him was that he actually worked for my father's company. He used to work in the one in Russia but was transferred to San Francisco. This really was a small world.

It was stunning how easy it was to talk to him. It was almost as if I knew him my entire life. I knew that he was the type of guy who seemed reserved and had built up a wall over the years, but I couldn't help but see pain and hurt in his eyes. But he seemed really happy when we were talking.

After we split up, I went to my car and called Lissa and told her all about this guy that I just met. She had come over the next day before everyone else arrived to talk more about him.

We went down to San Francisco a few times to see if we would run into him again by the coffee shop, but we didn't. I really hoped that I would see him again.

Today though, I promised Chloe and Logan that I would take them to a park to play. So I was waiting at the kitchen island for them, eating a sandwich that Oksana made. She was a really nice lady who was quick to realize my huge intake.

"Little sister." I looked up to see Adrian strolling in. I rolled my eyes at him. Most girls wherever we go fall all over for him. He was tall and some muscle to him, but he had shaggy brown hair that he always styled to look messy and jade green eyes that he must have gotten from his mother.

Before my mother had her affair with Abe, he was married to a woman Danielle Ivashkov who had Adrian but died right after his birth. Then, no matter how hard we try, Abe will still never tell us about Sonya's mom, all we know is that her name was Olivia Karp and had Sonya Karp-Mazur.

"Are you going to be hitting the town tonight Adrian?" I asked as he took a drink of his scotch.

"Of course." He was always drinking and partying, one of the reasons why Abe let Sonya take care of things back in Turkey and why Adrian came with us. "The old man is allowing me to open up a club here since that is my expertise. He thinks it'd be a good idea if I went and checked out my competitors."

"That's a stupid idea and an excuse for you to drink."

"I don't need an excuse to drink little sister." He stood across the island from me and bent over. "Why don't you and your friends join us? I've been able to get into this club on a VIP list and they'd let you in no problem."

I thought about the idea and then agreed. "I'll ask everyone else." I quickly sent out a group iMessage and just waited for them to respond.

"Abi!" Adrian turned around as Chloe barreled into the kitchen jumping at Adrian. He caught her and twirled her around making her giggle. "Are you coming with us?"

"No Chlo I can't." She pouted and he sat her down on the ground. "I have to go look at some property for my new business." As if she would understand that.

"Alright Chloe, let's get Logan and go." I grabbed a different set of car keys rather then my own. Logan was already outside waiting for us while he tried to shoot hoops. "Come on Logan." He sat his ball down and ran over to the car.

Abe got an Escalade to use when we carted Chloe and Logan places. I helped Chloe into her car seat before getting myself in the driver's side and taking off.

It took awhile but we finally reached the park and it took all I had to stop Chloe from bursting in her seat. I felt bad for the little girl. She spent most of her time holed up in the house, this was a chance for her to go out and play with other kids.

Both Chloe and Logan took off to play while I sat down on a bench and looked at my phone.

_I'm in for tonight! What time? -Lissa_

_Count me in! – Eddie_

_I'll need a ride, but yeah, ill go –Sydney_

_Hell yeah I'll go –Mason_

I laughed at them and texted them all back telling them that we can drive them and what time we would meet up at. Lissa though was going to come over and get ready at my house.

"Rose?" I looked up from my phone and saw Dimitri standing there blocking the sun.

"Dimitri," I said shocked. I cannot believe I am seeing him again! My wishes have come true. "What are you doing here?" It was weird that this huge guy was here at a park.

"I came with my nephew Paul." He motioned if he could sit and I scooted over a little to give him more room. It was nice to see him in just a pair of cargo shorts and a tight black t-shirt that hugged his muscles.

"I'm here with my sister and brother." I pointed out Chloe who was off playing with a bunch of other little girls and then to Logan who was running around with some other boy.

"That's my nephew playing with your brother." We laughed at the coincidence. "So how have you been? Settling in well?"

"Yes thank you." I didn't know why part of me was so shy around him, I am usually confident. "You know, a bunch of us are going to this club tonight, you should come." I didn't know if this counted as me asking him on a date, but I didn't mind, he was just so…amazing.

"I don't know," He said hesitantly but I knew a small part of him wanted to go.

"Come on Comrade, have fun." Comrade? Where in the hell did that come? Didn't matter at this point, it was done.

He seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Comrade?" He had one eyebrow raised as he looked at me with humor in his eyes.

"It fits." I said with a small laugh. "Don't defer the question. Now, why don't you come? It'll be so much fun." Finally, after a little bit of coaxing, he agreed and I gave him the name of the club and my number.

Classes were starting in 2 weeks, and while I was excited to start college with all of my friends, it will still be nice to go out and have some fun. We spent the next three hours talking while they were still playing until they finally came back looking a little tired.

"Rose, can we get some ice cream?" Chloe asked looking up at me with her brown eyes. "Please?" She begged and soon Logan was joining in until I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." I took Chloe's hand and picked up my purse. I then turned to Dimitri, "It was nice seeing you Comrade. See you tonight." I turned around and as I was walking away I heard his nephew say, "She's really pretty Uncle Dimka."

We stopped at the nearest ice cream store and they each got their twist and were happy. On our way home, I stopped by Lissa's to pick her up. I parked my car, helped Logan and Chloe out and walked up to their front door. When I rang the doorbell, their housekeeper Annett answered the door.

"Rose, it's good to see you. Come in." She said ushering me in. "Lissa should be down in a second."

"Thanks Annett." I said as I picked up a yawning Chloe. I looked around in the foyer until I heard high heels clicking. I turned around and saw Rhea Dragomir standing there smiling. Growing up, I was able to spend a lot of my breaks with the Dragomir's and I considered her my second mother.

"Rose." She said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "It's nice to have to back! It is never the same when you are gone. A lot less trouble going on." We both laughed as she stood back and looked at Logan and Chloe. "And who are these cute little kids?"

Chloe blushed as she put her head in my neck. I still did not understand how she was so shy and Logan was not. "This is my sister Chloe and this is-" I got out before Logan interrupted me.

"I'm Logan!" He said proudly sticking out his hand for her to shake. She gave a small laugh and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Logan." Then she turned to look at me. "You are going to be staying the night tonight right?" I nodded my head as Lissa walked downstairs. "Lissa, your father and I have that charity event to go to tonight so we won't be home till late. I expect you two to not be out too late." Then she kissed her daughter and gave me another hug before leaving.

"Let's go!" Lissa exclaimed and grabbed her bag and just walked out her house with me following. "This isn't your car." She said as she stared at the Escalade.

"Abe." Was all I said as I helped Chloe and Logan back into the car. "So afterwards, I'm just crashing at your place right?" Lissa nodded her head as she started to play a game with Chloe from the front seat. For someone as shy as Chloe, she sure did open up around Lissa.

When we got back to my house, I dropped Chloe off in her room for a nap and Lissa and I went to my room to start to get ready for tonight. I took a quick shower while Lissa said she would pick out my outfit. After my shower, I blew dried my long dark hair. I always praised about my hair; it was my favorite part of my body, except my curves. It was waist length and dark brown, sometimes looking black. When I walked out of my bathroom, Lissa already had my outfit lying on my bed next to hers.

I put on some of my lacy underwear and slipped back on my robe as Lissa set up all the makeup. She didn't have to put on a lot on me but enough to make my eyes pop out even more. Then she styled my hair and we switched spots. This was the best part of having her as my best friend; we always helped each other out.

"Christian can't come tonight." Lissa said with a slight pout as we put on our dresses. "He said he has to do something with his aunt. I forget what, but he can't come."

"Just means you're free tonight." I said with a wink as she shook her head at me with a smile. Once I had my dress and shoes on, I looked at myself in my mirror and man, did I look hot. I had a tight red dress on that was pretty short, I just hoped I wouldn't fall or else, it'd be bad. Then I finished it off with a pair of black stilettos. The outfit accented my chest and all of my curves; they were one of the things that guys were attracted to.

Lissa was wearing a gold dress that was a lot darker then her hair making it look even lighter. She had more of a straight body and not a lot of curves, but the dress still made her look hot. "All of the guys are going to be drooling over you Rose."

"I know." I said causing her to laugh and roll her eyes. "Poor Sparky won't be here to see how hot you look." I always had so many nicknames for Christian, most of them having to do with fire. Three years ago, during a camping trip, he tried to start a fire, and lets just say, it didn't end well. I laughed so hard I thought my stomach was going to burst and he ended up with an ass fire, literally. "Alright, let's go."

When we got downstairs, Adrian was already waiting for us. He was wearing one of his nice expensive suits and looked very business like. He just rolled his eyes at us before walking to the garage. The driver was waiting outside for us, but I told Adrian that I was going to take my car since my friends were able to get their own rides. That way it would be easier to just go to Lissa's afterwards.

We drove to the club all excited and we pulled up in front of the club and I was so thankful they had valet there. I handed my keys over and Adrian and the gang were already waiting for us. I was famous for being late. We walked past the line, everyone except Adrian flashed out fake ID's and walked right into the club.

The second we stepped foot in the place, the bass was beating through my body. There were so many different floors with dance floors and people were already dancing. Adrian led us over to a table that was reserved just for us. I grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her over to the bar.

"Shots please." I said to the bar tender. Everyone else joined us at the bar when he came back and we all cheered and took our first round of shots. We each had three more before we decided we were going to go to the dance floor. The music pulsed in me and we all started dancing like there was no tomorrow. I spent sometime dancing with Mason and Lissa. After about an hour or two, I spotted Dimitri sitting at the bar watching me. I smiled at the gang before heading over to the bar.

I walked right up to him and placed myself in front of him. I don't know if I was being confident or if it was the alcohol but I really didn't mind. "Hey Comrade," I said seductively in his ear and I felt him shudder at the close contact. "What are you drinking?" I pointed the drink he had in his hand.

"Russian vodka." He said, his eyes were dark, almost black, as he looked me up and down in my dress. I gave him one of my man-eater smiles before turning to the bartender.

"Russian vodka please." The bartender turned around to give me a drink before I turned to a surprise Dimitri.

"You probably won't like it. It's too strong for a lot of people." I just rolled my eyes and I was about to pay the bartender but Dimitri said to put it on his charge. I took the vodka and slammed it back. It burned the second it hit my mouth and a part of me wanted to spit it back out, but I refused to do that in front of Dimitri. "I'm impressed." He said looking at me. I could feel the buzz I had and I liked it.

I stepped closer to him so I was basically in between his legs. Then I put my hands on his legs and moved them up so I was close to his package. Slowly, I leaned forward and almost placed my lips on his, but instead of kissing him, I whispered, "Dance with me." Before he could say anything, I took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor but I had lost my friends. I started dancing and I felt him place his hands on my waist and pull me closer to him. I could feel that he liked the moves I was doing if you know what I mean.

Then I turned around and ran my hands up his chest. "Roza," He whispered before he bent down and slammed his lips on mine. I pushed my hands through his long hair and pulled myself closer. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up a little. I moaned against his lips which turned him on more. Then his lips left mine and started to kiss down my neck. Eventually he pulled back and I could see so much lust in his eyes.

I turned back around so my back was to him and started dancing again. He bent down and started placing kisses on my neck. Man, this guy was so good at this. I leaned back even more so he had more access. He moaned a little and boy, did that just turn me on even more. His hands wandered lower from my waist till one got to my ass and actually started to massage it. The other hand snaked around my waist and help to hold me up because I know that if he didn't, my knees would give out. He smiled knowing his power he had over me.

The song ended and my phone was buzzing and I saw that it was Lissa and it was already 2 am. I turned around gave him a deep and passionate kiss. When I pulled away we were both breathless. "Night Comrade." Then I left him there on the floor while I walked away, but I quickly turned around and gave him a wink.

When I reached back to our table, everyone seemed very tipsy, except Lissa. She was the most sober out of all of us. She was also our designated driver. We all walked out of the club and both the driver and my car was waiting for us. I helped Mason and Eddie get Adrian in the car since he was almost passed out drunk. Once that car was gone, Lissa and I got into my car and she drove us back to her house.

"About time that you guys got back." Andre said once we walked in the doors. "Mom called. Her and dad will be home in an hour. They would be so mad if they came home before you and saw you like this. I can't keep covering for you two."

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and then patted it. "Andre, you worry too much." Then I took off my high heels and Lissa and I walked up to her room laughing.

We slipped out of our dresses and thankfully Lissa still had some of my clothes here from when I used to stay here. "Who was that guy you were all over?" She asked me as we both crawled into the bed. "I didn't know if there was any room between you two at all."

"He's that guy that I ran into at the coffee shop." I said staring at ceiling remember all the places Dimitri's hands touched. "I ran into him this morning when I was at the park so I invited him to come tonight. I didn't think he actually would." We both laughed about her night and Adrian's adventures with Sydney.

I heard Lissa's parents come home, but I passed out shortly after.

[Break]

When I woke up in the morning, I had a massive hangover. I grumbled when I heard the door open and Andre walked in.

"Rose," He said coming over to my side of the bed. "Here's some water and painkillers." He handed over the painkillers that I took greedily and then he held the glass to my lips and allowed me to wash them down. He crouched by the bed so he was eye level with me and caressed my cheek. I saw so much worry filling in his eyes. "Were you guys okay last night? Did anything happen to you? Maybe I should have gone with you to make sure. If anything happened to you again-"

"Andre," I said not wanting to start this conversation over again. "It happened a year ago. You can't blame yourself, I don't blame you. No one does." He started to say something but I cut him off. "Please, Andre, I cannot have this conversation right now."

He just nodded in understanding while standing up. I felt him bent down and kissed me on my head before placing more painkillers for both Lissa and I then walking out.

I was able to get a few more hours of sleep and when I woke up I felt a little bit better. Lissa was in a lot better shape then I was, but she was a lightweight, so she was still hurting. When I woke up, she was walking out of her bathroom all showered and cleaned up.

"Go take a shower Rose. You smell like sweat and I don't want that lingering on my bed anymore." She said throwing me clean towels. I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of her bed.

Her bathroom was a private bathroom and was pretty large. The shower felt amazing, the hot water massaging my back. I ended up taking a longer one then I expected just because it was like a cure for this hangover.

When I finished with my shower, Lissa wasn't in her room so I went downstairs looking for her. I found her sitting in the kitchen eating a salad while reading something off her iPad.

"How you feeling?" Lissa said without looking up. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her as Annett placed waffles in front of me. I thanked her before digging in.

"Better, but it's going to be a slow day today." She just laughed as my phone buzzed.

_Last night was amazing. Can I see you again? ~Dimitri_

I smiled and all but jumped up and down. He wanted to see me again. I quickly sent a message back to him.

_I would love to. Tell me when and where. ~Rose_

I had taken all but one bite before my phone buzzed again.

_Tonight. 8pm. I can pick you up. ~Dimitri_

_Perfect __ ~Rose_

_Dress nice. ~Dimitri_

"Who you texting?" Lissa said in a mocking voice but I knew she knew who I was talking to. "What does he want?"

"He asked me out on a date tonight." I squealed. I was so excited to see him again, and to be able to just sit down and talk. "Hey, please don't tell Andre about this. I know he means well, but this is my first date since everything."

Lissa just nodded, "Of course. I understand Rose. But are you sure you are ready for this? It's only been just over a year and-"

"Liss," I said cutting her off. "I'll be fine. Hey, I have to go home and get ready soon. I love you." I got up and hugged her and she walked me out to my car.

I drove in silence all the way back to my house thinking about my date tonight. It was only 2 so I had about 6 more hours until Dimitri would pick me up. I wondered what we would talk about tonight. I knew that he worked for Mazur Corporation but he did not know that Abe Mazur was my father, should I tell him?

"Abla!" Yelled Chloe when I got out of my car. She was playing outside with Logan and Adrian but quickly left the game to welcome me home. I picked her up and twirled her around causing her to squeal in delight. "Will you play with us?" She begged as I set her back down on the ground.

"What are you playing?" I asked her as she dragged me over to their game.

"Tag!" Then she tapped me on the arm and they all ran, making me it. I rolled my eyes but ran after them anyway. We played for about an hour more before we all went inside.

After playing with Chloe for a little bit more, I told her I had to go get ready for my date. I was setting out my outfit when Adrian came into me room.

"Little sister," Adrian said as he sprawled out on my bed. "You going out tonight?"

"Yes and will you leave me alone? I need to get ready." I tried to swat him off the bed but I couldn't get him to move. "Adrian, please?"

"Look, I know that we haven't known each other most of our lives," He started all serious. "But I want you to know that I am here for you. I might not be a chick like Lissa but I do care for you, and if that guy does anything bad to you, especially after last year-" I could tell he was getting choked up just thinking about what happened.

"Abi," I said using the Turkish nickname for him. "Stop thinking about it. It's all over now. I'm fine. Okay? Please, let me have fun." He just nodded and gave me a big hug. I rolled my eyes because he smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. "And please, you need to stop smoking and drinking."

He just laughed as he got up off my bed. "Never little sister." Was all he said as he finally left my room. I got dressed in one of the new dresses I got with Lissa. It was an orange Amsale's silk dress with cap sleeves, empire waist silhouette, and had an open back (**A/N Dress on profile)**

I paired it with a new pair of nude heels. My hair was down and slightly curled. I wore minimum make-up but enough to make my brown eyes pop. When I had finished getting ready, it was about 8. There was a light knock on my door and Oksana came in.

"Miss. Rose, a Mr. Belikov is here for you." She said. "Miss. Rose, you look very beautiful." She said before she left my room. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Dimitri talking to Logan but stopped when he saw me walk down the stairs. I felt myself blush a little when I felt his eyes on me the entire way down.

"You look beautiful Roza." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said to him before turning to Logan and ruffling up his hair much to his distaste. "See you later squirt." I joked with him.

As we turned to leave, Dimitri shook Logan's hand and said, "Nice to see you again Logan."

"You too Dimitri." Logan said with a smile before closing the door behind us. Dimitri and I walked to his car and I smiled when I saw it. It was a black suburban that my dad issues to all employees. Dimitri walked over to my door and opened it for me. I smiled at him as I got in. He shut the door, walked around, got in, and started the car.

While we were driving, I took glances at him. He was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, he was wearing black dress pants, a simple white button up that had the first few buttons undone showing a little bit of his chest, and a business casual black jacket. He really was a God.

He smirked when he saw me keep on glancing over at him. When we got to the restaurant, a young cute valet boy opened my door and helped me out. "Thank you," I said giving him one of man-eater smiles. I think I made that guy's world. He couldn't stop looking at me, much to Dimitri's dismay. Dimitri didn't say anything but put his hand on my back and led me into the fancy Italian restaurant.

"I think you might be jealous Comrade." I joked with him earning myself a half smile.

Dimitri had reservations for us and while we were led through out the restaurant to our table, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. "See something you like Comrade?" I said to him with a bat to my eyes.

"Plenty." He said as he pulled out my chair for her. I gave him one of man-eater smiles as I sat down and laughed at his reaction. This was going to be a good night.

**Hey guys! Hoped you like chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you all think! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner with Dimitri was going fantastic, the food was incredible and I didn't have to worry about a pretty waitress hitting on Dimitri. Our waiter was my age and was hitting on me, making a not so happy Dimitri. But that made me happy because it showed that he was interested in me. Unfortunately, that waiter was not going to get very nice tip.

"So what do you do for work?" I asked him.

"I am in charge of making sure all of the companies world-wide are all in sync with each other. That they are all making their deadlines and on track." So that must mean he knows Sonya since she runs the Turkey headquarters.

To be honest, I didn't know where Abe had his company set up, but I figuring there were a lot of them.

"What about you?" He asked me while taking a sip of his drink. "Do you still go to school or working?" It will be a shock to him when he finds out that I am only going to be a freshman in college.

I gave a nervous laugh not wanting to see his reaction. "Actually, I'm attending Stanford in the fall." My grades were not good enough to get into Stanford, but good old Abe gave them a good size change for them to turn down. That and the fact that I went to St. Vladimir's Academy looked good on my application.

It took a second for Dimitri to realize what I said. "So, are you a freshman then?" He seemed a little hesitant and I didn't know if he wanted my answer.

"Yes," I said really slowly, I really liked Dimitri and I didn't want him to stop seeing me because I was only 18. "I'm sorry, I probably should have told you that I was 18 earlier huh?"

Dimitri pounded the rest of his drink back before answering. "Yes." I took a big gulp ready to hear him say that we can't be together. "Had you told me before I started to fall for you, I would have stopped this. But I can't stop now. After that night at the club, you had completely entrapped me Rose Hathaway. I don't think I could ever forget that happened." To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. He liked me; he actually truly liked me!

Before I could say anything, the waiter interrupted us. "Here is the check, I'll take it when you're ready." Then the guy turned to me, "For you, here is my number. Call me when you're ready." Ew, that was so bad!

Dimitri rolled his eyes, looked at the bill, slammed a $100 on the table and stood up. He grabbed my coat and helped me into it before taking my hand. When he touched me, it sent sparks throughout my entire body.

"Jealous much Comrade?" I teased when we got outside. Dimitri just growled and handed our valet ticket to one of the guys there as we waited for the car to come.

"Please," Dimitri said with an eye roll. "That guy is just dreaming."

I decided that I would tease him a little bit so I got out my phone, which caused Dimitri to lift one eyebrow at me. "I don't know," I said as I unlocked my iPhone and went to my contacts and pulled out his number. "He was cute, I might just have to give him a call-" But before I could say anything else, Dimitri turned me so I was facing him and slammed his lips onto mine. I couldn't help but responding and I shoved my hands into his hair, pulling his head closer.

Before we could really get into it, there was an awkward cough behind us. I felt myself blushing as we were just caught making out by the valet guy who was standing in front of us with the car. Dimitri just chuckled and led me to the car. He helped me in, closed my door, and walked around to his side and speeding off.

He reached over with on hand and laid it on my knee without ever taking his eyes off of the road. Inside, I was dancing the happy dance. I have never felt any happier. We were driving in silence until we pulled up to my house. "I had an amazing time tonight Roza," He said while caressing my leg. "It was the best I have had in a while."

Then he leaned over and placed a light kiss on my lips. "We need to do this again. When can I see you again?" In that moment I have never wanted a man so much in my entire life.

"Just call me whenever Comrade." He just nodded and placed a more passionate kiss on my lips. We made out for a few solid minutes before I realized I should go before someone came out. "Night Comrade." I gave him a light peck before exiting out of his car.

When I got inside Adrian was waiting for me sitting on the stairs. "How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, from where he was sitting, he could see through the windows to where the car was sitting at.

"30 minutes." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Wanted to make sure you were okay." Part of me was touched that he cared but another part of me was annoyed.

"I can look after myself thank you very much." I said trying to walk past him but he just grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him.

"Yeah?" He said and I could see hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to look after my sister."

I groaned not wanting to do this right now. "I'm 18 Adrian, I'll be leaving for college in just a few weeks. You need to stop trying to take care of me. I'm a big girl!"

"I just don't think you are ready for this yet." He shoved a hand through his hair as he stood up getting mad at me. "It's only been a year and I can still see the scars you have. You haven't healed yet even Dr. Olendzki thinks so and-" but I cut him off furious.

"You talked to Olendzki? You called her?" I started walking towards him, I was so angry, all I saw was red. "What right do you have to go talking to her? Let's get this straight brother dearest," I said in a mean sarcastic tone, "I am only related to you by blood. I spent almost 16 years of my life not knowing about you or that I had a brother. I did not grow up with you like Sonya or Logan or Chloe. The only reason I live in the same house as you is because my mother is too busy to deal with her only daughter. So do not think you are anything like my brothers, because the only ones I have are my friends. You need to stop trying to look after me, I can take care of myself." I had basically backed him up to the wall and I could see that he was scared but also angry.

I started to walk away to go up to my room but he laughed at me. "Take care of yourself?" I whipped around to go off on him again but he beat me to it. "How did that all go with Jesse huh? You didn't really take care of yourself there? We all did." The second he said that I stopped and tears formed as all of the memories started to flood my vision.

I dropped to the ground trying to block them all out, to block out the pain, but it didn't work. All of a sudden I felt Adrian come up to me, "Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." He reached out to me but I jumped back.

"Don't." I said then turning on my heel and running up the stairs to my room. Once I got there, I quickly locked the door and slumped against the door as tears streamed from my eyes. Adrian was knocking on the door apologizing and pleading to let me in. But I just got off from the ground, went over to my bed, took my sleeping pills, and cried until the darkness came over me.

(Break)

"Rose," Lissa said to me breaking me out of my train of thought. "I'm sure he was just mad and didn't mean it. Adrian really cares about you."

After last night, I invited Lissa over to talk and we were currently laying out by the pool as she tried to talk to me about it.

"When I came here, he was so upset about it." She said still trying to get me to see reason. "Rose, you have to understand, we all went through something traumatic. We have all healed in different ways. Both Andre and Adrian have become a lot more protective. It's because they love you."

I felt tears coming to my eyes once again but I forced them back. "Yes, but it still hurts what he said. It wasn't so much the words he said it was the pain and memories that came with them."

Lissa got up from her chair and gathered me into her arms. "I know, but it will never happen again. Not with all of us here for you." I knew that she was right but that didn't help that low sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

However, I pushed it aside when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw that it was a text from Dimitri.

_Café? 3pm? ~Dimitri_

I smiled and even though I loved Lissa to death, I really wanted to spend some more time with Dimitri. After our date last night, I just felt my whole mind shift towards him. I quickly typed back a response to him.

_Of course :) ~Rose_

_Can't wait! ~Dimitri_

I put my phone back down when the door opened and Adrian walked out. He walked over to where we were at and sat down on my chair.

"Rose," He said as Lissa slipped back to her chair. "I am so sorry for being such an ass last night. I was a little drunk and I didn't mean to yell at you. What I said was unacceptable and I will do anything to make it up to you." I saw in his face that he was sincere so I just reached forward and hugged him.

"It's alright Abi," He seemed to light up at the Turkish nickname for him. I rarely used it, but I know Chloe and Logan use that all most of the time. It seemed to really let him know that I am not upset over it anymore. "I was more hurt by the words you aid."

"I know and I am so sorry. You have come so far this past year and I am so proud of you Little Sister." He has a few tears in his eyes so I just reached forward and hugged him.

Instead of wanting to talk about this even more, I just stood up. "I need to go for a run." Then I just left them both there as I quickly went up to my room and changed. When I was heading out, Logan came running to me.

"Abla," He said as I picked him up. Logan looked like a miniature copy of Abe, it was really weird sometimes to look at. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a run." Then I sat him down. "Where's Chlo at?"

"She isn't feeling well so Oksana made her stay in bed today." Well, now he is going to be bored today. "Can we go to the park? I want to play with Paul again." It was good that my brother likes to hang out with the guy I'm seeing's nephew.

"I can't Logan. Why don't you go see if Adrian will? I am sure he would love to take you." Logan nodded and ran off towards to the pool since I told him that was where he was at last. I quickly ran to the kitchen and saw Oksana making some soup. "Is that for Chloe?"

"Yes Miss Rose," She said as she walked around the kitchen preparing a tray. "Miss Chloe woke up with a very bad stomach ache and has been throwing up all morning. Hopefully this will help the poor child."

I felt terrible for Chloe, "Well, I will go up and see her after my run." Oksana just nodded as I finished eating my banana and went outside to start my run. My music started blaring in my ears as I started my long run. I love working out, especially since I found out about my other family. When I was running it was a time for me to escape that life and it was like how I grew up, just me.

See growing up, it was just my mom and I, but my mom is a famous FBI agent who gets sent all over the country to help solve crimes. Even though her job paid a decent amount, she would always spend it traveling or on the bills, there just never seemed to be enough money for extras. With her gone at weeks at times, I grew up alone, until I was able to get a spot at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Once my mother dropped me off at Vladimir's, she only visited about four times total. I would spend all my vacations there until I met Lissa and she would take me home with her family and they became my family. My life was okay at that point. I had an amazing group of friends, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Andre, Sydney, and at that time Jesse. Christian, Eddie, and Andre were like the brothers I never had and Lissa, Mia, and Sydney were sisters I never had.

Then, in my sophomore year, I met this guy Adrian at a ski lodge when the school went there right before Christmas break. He quickly became a part of our group and fit in very well while we were at the lodge. Then, after we left, I thought I would never see him again. But I was wrong. A week before break was over, there was a knock on the door. I remember the entire thing like it was yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

"_Rose, can you come down here please?" Mrs. Dragomir's voice said over the intercom. I looked at Lissa and Andre but they just shrugged their shoulders like they didn't know what was going on. So I got up off the couch we were all on and went downstairs. Annette said they were in the study and that I can just go straight in._

_When I got in the door, I stopped in my tracks. In the room was my mother, that Adrian guy, and some man who was dressed in a nice suit, a bold color scarf, and had a gold earring in his ear. He looked like a pirate-mobster. _

"_What's going on?" I asked looking at Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir. Mr. Dragomir was sitting at his desk and his wife was standing behind him. They motioned for me to sit down in an open seat in front of their desk. I looked around at everyone demanding an answer._

"_Rose, sweetie," Mrs. Dragomir said with so much sympathy in her eyes. "We want you to know that you will always be welcomed in this home and that we love you like our own daughter." She said looking down at her husband who just nodded. "But your mother needs to talk to you about something and we would want you to have an open mind."_

_Before I could say anything my mother piped in. "Rose, this is Abraham Mazur, your father." She said it so bluntly that I didn't know if she was joking or not._

"_What?!" I shrieked causing everyone to jump. Growing up I was always told that my father deserted my mother and I, I was told he would never be part of my life. Yet, here he was._

"_It is true," The old man said. "I met your mother 18 years ago. Shortly after meeting her and after a few dates, she told me that she was pregnant with our child. I already had two children so I was excited to have more. Shortly after she gave birth to you, your mother disappeared one night taking you with her. For the longest of times we didn't know where you were and I searched for a long time. Then I finally got into contact with your mother and we had a long talk. She never told me where you were at but that you were safe and would send me pictures. She made sure that I wouldn't be part of your life, but I desperately wish I had been." I had tears in my eyes and when I looked over at my mother, I could tell that he was telling me the truth._

"_You have lied to me for 16 years?" I yelled at her. "You raised me to believe that he deserted me, that he didn't love me, but all this time you were the one who took me away? How could you? Do you know how upset I always was that I never had a father? And then you were always gone so it was like I grew up without either parents?" My mother had tears in her eyes but I didn't care, what she did was unforgiveable. There was a cough on the other side of the room and when I turned, I saw Adrian. "What are you doing here Adrian?"_

"_Rose, this is Adrian Ivashkov-Mazur," Abe said as Adrian stepped forward. "Your brother." Now I was completely stunned._

"_What?" Okay I was about to lose it. "No, I just met you not too long ago at that ski lodge in Montana. You can't be my brother."_

"_Rose," He said coming even closer to me. "For the past few years, we have hired several people who have been in charge of trying to find you. We finally got a good lead and we found out that your school was going to that lodge. So dad sent me there to check it out and see if you really were our Rose. I knew it the second I saw you. That was how we were able to track you down to here."_

_I couldn't believe this was happening. Tears were coming down my face and I couldn't bear to stay in this room anymore. So I quickly ran out of the study and down the hall. But I smack into someone who just gathered me in his arms and stroked me hair to calm me down. Andre was the brother that I had. Not this Adrian guy._

As I was running, I was starting to have tears form in my eyes just thinking about the memory. I past a park bench and sat down and placed my head in my hands. The months leading after the big reveal, I slowly got to know my father and brother more.

I had learned that I had two older siblings, Sonya Karp-Mazur who was then 24, and Adrian Ivashkov-Mazur who was then 19. They both lived with Abe in Istanbul with my two younger siblings, Logan and Chloe Voda-Mazur who were 4 and 2, but they were back in Turkey with Sonya when Abe and Adrian left.

Then it was decided that over the breaks, instead of going to the Dragomir's home, which I was used to, I would fly to Turkey to stay with Abe. Ever since finding out about them, I refused to talk to my mother. I never understood how she could do that to me. After getting to know Abe and my siblings, I resented her because I never got to live my life with them.

It wasn't until about last year that I had contact with my mom. In fact, it was her team that had found me in that house after two month and then I learned that when I was in the hospital, she was there the entire time. After everything died down, she started talking to me more and we were able to have a civil conversation now.

There were so many thoughts that were going through my mind as I was sitting on the park bench that I didn't notice a presence in front of me until they put their hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and gasped at the contact having so many thoughts flood my mind. "Roza, it's just me." I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there with concern filled in his eyes. "Are you all right?" I just nodded and saw that he was in shorts, a shirt, and running shoes, he must have been running I based off by the sweat that glistened his skin.

"Yeah," I said once I was able to find my voice. He just sat down next to me and put his arm around me to comfort me. "Just had a lot of thoughts in my mind while running. I thought it would be best if I sat down."

One of his hands reached up to my face and wiped away a few tears that had escaped my eyes. "Oh Roza, why do you cry?"

A part of me really wanted to tell him everything but something stopped me. It was still too painful. "Long story."

"Well, I like long stories." He said standing up and reaching his hand down to me. "Come on, the café is nearby since we were going to meet up in a few hours. Let's go talk now." I hesitantly took his hand and he helped me up. We started walking to the café and I noticed that he never let me hand go until we got to the place but that was to open the door for me.

When we got to the counter, a young blond girl who looked like she was still in high school greeted us. But that didn't stop her from eyeing Dimitri and batting her eyelashes. I do not know why, but I felt jealous, so I put my arm around his waist which he gladly mirrored pulling me close to him. Even though we were both sweating from our run, he still smelled amazing. Dimitri looked down at me with amusement in his eyes and the girl didn't look happy. "Can we have one regular coffee, a blueberry scone and," He paused looking down at me to order.

"A skinny caramel latte, 2 chocolate éclairs and 2 chocolate donuts." I said without hesitation. Dimitri laughed at my appetite while the girl looked stunned and looked at my body. She was thinking what a lot of people thought, how could someone eat so much yet still have a hot body. I just smirked at her but realized that I left my wallet at home and I didn't have any money. However, before I could say anything, Dimitri pulled out his wallet and handed over a credit card. I was about to protest but he just squeezed my waist and pulled me even closer.

Once we had our drinks and food, we went to go sit in two large comfy chairs in the corner. I snuggled up in my chair while groaning in delight once I started to each one of my donuts.

"What?" I asked when I saw Dimitri staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You amaze me." Was all he said leaving me confuse.

"What?" I asked again.

"You are so beautiful it almost hurts me. Rose, you have captivated me body and soul. I cannot believe someone like you is part of my life." I felt a blush creep up my face when he said all of that. In his eyes I could see adoration and happiness. A small part of me did a happy dance; I made him happy.

"Thank you," I said looking down at my donut in my hand.

"Please look at me Roza," He said reaching forward, putting his hand under my chin, and forcing me to look at him. "You are too beautiful to hide. I want to be able to see you. Now, what is your long story?"

I chocked a little on my donut and I quickly took a drink of my coffee before finally getting the nerves to tell him my darkest secret.

**A/N Hey everyone! So now you guys know how Abe came into her life with that flashback. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this story. What do you think the secret is? I know some of you have been wondering what happened to her. You will all know soon enough. REVIEW!**


End file.
